Bruises
by intertwingular
Summary: She's popular. He's a nerd. He wants his best friend back. She wants to know his secret. To hide from the pain, he cuts himself. Just for kicks, she writes down the facts that she knows are true, and her opinions as well. They're both misfits. Maybe his bruises run deeper than she expected. But, she's about to find out. AU. BEING REVAMPED
1. Chapter 1

Percy Aidan Jackson was slamming his locker door shut. The cold, crisp December air floated through the white, yellow, and blue tiled halls. He nervously rubbed his arms, wincing as he rubbed across a dark purple bruise. Today were the midterms, which made everyone nervous. Goode High for the Gifted gave really hard midterms. Why they couldn't have normal midterms was beyond Percy. Percy stared at his schedule, internally cursing the main office.

* * *

><p>Schedule for Perseus Jackson<br>9:00- Adv. Greek  
>10:00- Marine Science<br>11:00- Swimming  
>Lunch<br>1:00- Music  
>2:00- Equestrian<br>3:00- Study Hall  
>Dismissal<p>

* * *

><p>He didn't like Advanced Greek. Sure, their teacher, Brunner was cool, unlike last year's Greek teacher, Mrs. Dodds. But, still. Percy had trouble staying awake in that class, unless something interesting happened. Like when the Stoll brothers, Travis and Connor, had taped fireworks to a pigeon, and the said pigeon just happened to be flying by when they set off the fireworks. Now that was interesting. Of course, they got detention anyway. Percy wondered if he could ask the Stolls to set off another set of fireworks to keep him awake during the exam. Percy yawned. Gods, he was tired. Pulling his green backpack onto his shoulder, he winced, realizing that his shoulder was bruised.<br>Cursing in Greek under his breath, Percy wasn't watching where he was going, and he bumped into a pretty honey blonde haired girl. Sea green met stormy grey, as Percy's face flushed light pink. He had a crush on her since sixth grade, but hadn't realized it until he fell hard for her in eighth grade. And then she had betrayed him. Annabeth Chase had been Percy's best friend since sixth grade, and then in ninth grade, she became reacquainted with Luke Castellan, an old childhood friend of hers, and Percy's arch nemesis. And the cherry that topped it all, was the fact that Luke had stolen her from him. Taken her away. And in two weeks,Percy had lost his only friend. So Percy's cheeks burned with the painstaking shyness that overtook him when he ever came into contact with another student. "I-I-I-I'm so um, sorry Annabeth. I d-didn't you know um, mean to bump into you. Sorry. Just, um let me pick up your books."

* * *

><p>Annabeth watched as Percy scrambled around the bright white hallway floor picking up her fallen books and papers. She smiled inwardly at her old best friend. Percy was a transfer student from Greece. He was from Athens, and when Annabeth had bumped into him, on the first day of sixth grade, as he had kept his head down, trying to avoid making eye contact, they immediatly became best friends. Suddenly, a flash of purple and a line of white caught Annabeth's eye. She whipped her calculating gaze over to the exposed skin that Percy's shirt had lifted to reveal. A long, thin white scar, that was still slightly swollen, and a dark, angry purple bruise stood out against Percy's tanned Grecian skin, and skinny frame. Quick as lightning, Percy pulled down his navy jumper, and white button down, leaving Annabeth to wonder if what she had seen was real or not. Percy put the books and papers in Annabeth's open arms, still blushing a faint pink. Suddenly, Percy was thrown, and pinned against the dark blue lockers. Luke Castellan, Annabeth's best guy friend stood in front of Percy. "So, Jerkson. You think you can shove Annabeth to the floor and get away unscathed? I don't think so." But, much to Annabeth, and the entire school's amazement, instead of shrinking against the lockers like usual, Percy pulled himself up to his full height of 6'2", and met Luke's icy glare with his patented "death glare"<br>"No. I am sick and bloody tired of you Castellan. I've done nothing to you. But all you've done since I moved here from Greece is torture me. And I didn't shove Annabeth. I bumped into her by accident. But, not that she'd care much if you beat me up right?" Ouch. That stung. Annabeth unwillingly flinched at her former best guy friend's harsh tone. But all around her, the student body began to whisper. This confrontation went against everything they knew about Percy Jackson. He was known to be painstakingly shy, and a mediocre student, and though a great swimmer, he wasn't that confident.  
>Now, here was the Percy Jackson Annabeth had known. The sarcastic, cheerful, and daring Percy that she had come to know once they had gotten closer. "I'd watch your back if I were you Jackson. Just hope that I don't find you pushing Annabeth again." Turning on his heel, Luke marched away, his buddies Ethan, and Agrios behind him. Murmuring, everybody disparsed, leaving the hall empty except for Percy and her. Realizing who he was with, Percy scowled and walked away, his head hanging low.<br>Annabeth took in the sight of him. From his beat up grey converse, to his lopsided collar, rumpled no sleeve jumper, and messy hair. He wasn't the same old Percy. He had changed. Sighing at her dilemma, Annabeth put her books and papers in her locker while she straightened out her crisp, white school required button down, and her no sleeved jumper.

* * *

><p>Percy made his way to the Ancient Greek classroom, conveniently (not!) remembering that Annabeth was in that class too. Sighing, he walked into the classroom, and threw his blue book bag on the tiled floor as he plopped himself onto his seat. Annabeth flashed Percy her brilliant white smile, while sliding into her seat next to him. Percy just scowled into his book. "To Kill A Mockingbird." Percy wished he could be a town shut-in. Sadly, this was New York City. Being the town shut-in was basically impossible. There were probably a hundred so called "town shut-ins". Oh the joys of high school. And life. Both were suckish. Percy thought that Luke was ultimately the thing that made high school a living hell. Wincing, Percy rolled his button down's crisp white sleeves. The sharp purple bruise throbbed and ached. Why oh why did he have to get night terrors? They always ended up with him bruising himself by bashing himself into something that he had left on his night table, like a glass of water. Then again, it was better than being stuck in a hospital, like those lengthy 60 days he had gone through after the accident. Opening up his pencil case, Percy fingered the pencil blade that he always had on him. It wasn't like his Swiss Army knife, but it also did the trick. He rubbed the smooth metal, a accidentally nicked his finger, (for the first time in a long time. Percy never cut himself by accident.) relishing the tingling calm that swept across his body as the blood trickled out of the wound. Hiding the bloody finger underneath a tissue, Percy prayed that nobody had seen. But across the room, calculating grey eyes widened as they darted away from the self-inflicted wound. Annabeth Chase turned her eyes down into her purple notebook, and wrote,<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fact: Perseus "Percy" Jackson cuts himself. <strong>_

_**Opinion: I need to know why.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Bruises

Chapter 2

define hurt: define pain: define what it means to need a shoulder to cry on

* * *

><p>The school day was pulling to a close, and Annabeth's fencing teacher was absent, and the school was currently short on substitutes, so they were being sent to watch the Equestrian class. Sighing, Annabeth shoved her history books inside her locker. She stared at her schedule that was hung up on the metal door.<p>

* * *

><p>Schedule for Annabeth Chase<p>

9:00: Adv. Greek  
>10:00: Architecture<br>11:00: Music  
>Lunch<br>1:00: Track  
>2:00: Fencing<br>3:00: Study Hall  
>Dismissal<p>

* * *

><p>She wanted to smack some of the ladies at the main office. Regular subjects weren't on the schedule given to the students. Every other day, classes were swapped, and the main office was too lazy to do anything to help the students with their schedules.<br>She followed the signs along the hallways to the polo field and she saw her classmates milling around the lawn behind the chain-link fences. The Equestrian students were leading their horses out of the stables, and Annabeth saw Hazel coming out of the stables, gripping the reins of her horse, Arion. Arion was a bay, with a chestnut coat and black mane. Hazel loved the horse to death, even though Annabeth swore that it tried to bite off everybody's appendages except for hers. Obviously, Hazel hadn't believed her. Annabeth's breath caught in her throat as Percy came out of the stables, leading a pure black stallion, who he called "Blackjack" as he led it across the field, offering it a carrot, and some apple slices. He was wearing jodhpurs like all the students, and his tie hung in a loose knot around the collar of his wrinkled white button down. Annabeth noticed that the jumper was missing, and his thumb was bandaged, probably from cutting himself on the pencil blade. She just didn't understand him. He seemed pretty content with his life, why would he cut himself? Sighing, Annabeth pulled her purple notebook and gray pen out and jotted,

* * *

><p><strong>Fact: I can't seem to understand the mystery that is Percy Jackson<strong>

**Opinion: He's hiding something. (Very obvious)**

* * *

><p>The instructor yelled for all of the kids to saddle up, and Annabeth watched in awe as Percy swung one leg over, and got onto his black stallion with grace that the other kids seemed to be lacking. She watched as he didn't wait for the instructor, urging his horse forward, cantering past all of the track students. His black hair floated out of his helmet, soaring in tune with his horse's mane as he jumped over obstacles, and maneuvered corners. But the one thing that bothered Annabeth was the fact that even though he seemed to be enjoying himself, he never smiled more than a tiny, slip of a smile that was barely visible. He soared with grace throughout the course, and the other students soon joined him, as they all weaved through the field. Hazel was graceful as well, Annabeth supposed. But, compared to Percy, she looked like a beginner. The class ended to Annabeth's dismay, and she filed out to Study Hall, which she knew that she had with Percy. She wanted answers, and that was the perfect time to get them.<p>

* * *

><p>Percy hated Study Hall. It was unsupervised, which probably was the stupidest thing the main office had ever done, and that was saying something. But honestly, today, Percy was terrified. Study Hall meant Luke Castellan, and he had a sinking feeling that Luke would be getting him back for his burst of courage that morning.<br>"Shit, shit, shit." Percy muttered under his breath. Standing next to his desk was Luke himself, glaring pointedly at the younger teenager. Percy gripped his bag strap tighter, his knuckles a pale beach sand white. He ducked his head down, and made a beeline for another desk, and pulled his sketching notebook out, along with a blue pencil. Doodling pictures of dragons and swords, his paper was soon saturated with a comic strip about a hero, and a quest. But Luke had ambled his way over, and was looming over the other boy's shoulder. His shadow cast across the rough drawing paper, and Percy muttered a curse underneath his breath, and braced himself for what was coming.

* * *

><p>He went home that day to an empty house, a blade, lacerated arms, and a bruised body.<p>

Annabeth went home that day to a full house, an absent father, two little brothers, a piano, and a mind full of theories.

How could two people so different have become best friends?

* * *

><p>The next day, Percy walked into his third period "A" day class, Trigonometry. The triangles and their equations gave him a pounding headache that lasted 'till lunch.<p>

And the real drama began there.

* * *

><p>Annabeth cornered Percy as he was making his way to the front lawn like always.<br>"Hey! Percy! Wait up!" The pearlescent black hair flew everywhere as the storm eyed girl crashed into his back, sending the two flying into the ground, a the former's lunch into the dirt. Blushing a bright red, Annabeth scrambled off of the groaning boy, and stammered repeated apologies over and over again, until Percy held a hand up and sighed.  
>"Yes? I'm pretty sure you didn't just crash into me to spit apologies out over and over again. What is it?" Smoothing out the wrinkles in her skirt, Annabeth picked up his dusty apple, polished it off, and gave him a shy smile and asked,<br>"Would you like to come and sit with me and my friends for lunch?" The person in question scowled, and grounded out,  
>"If Castellan's there, I'm not. No thank you." He spun on his heel, and made his way back into the school, but Annabeth grabbed his arm, and pleaded,<br>"Please? Luke doesn't sit with us anyways. He prefers to sit with Kelli and Tammy. Please Percy? Pretty please? With a cherry on top?" Percy just hung his head in defeat as the smaller girl dragged him inside, and sat him down in on of the hard plastic chairs. Banging her hands on the table, she yelled over the ruckus,  
>"HEYYY!" Fries dropped from open mouths, and one boy jumped a foot in the air and screamed,<br>"Holy tamales!" Annabeth rolled her eyes and said,  
>"Leo, try not to drop your matches, OK? Guys, this is Percy. Percy, this is Piper, Thalia, Jason, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and Nico." Percy took in all of this new information. Piper was the Cherokee girl with kaleidoscope eyes, and choppy brown hair. Thalia and Jason were siblings with identical electric blue eyes, although Thalia had black hair, and Jason was blond. Leo was the boy who had screamed, "Holy tamales!" He had elfish ears and a look that just screamed, 'Don't give me matches!' Frank was a Chinese boy built like a football player. Hazel, Percy already knew from Equestrian- they were in the same class. Nico was the Italian with the olive colored skin a shaggy black hair. Hazel and Nico were half siblings, Jason apparently like Piper, and Leo flirted with every girl he met. He pondered on this as he trudged home from school, his pencil blade digging into his hand. The blood trickled down his arm, splotching his green jumper a russet-brown. The numbness took over again, as he stared at his vein in his wrist debating whether to nick it or not. Dainty footsteps crept up behind him, and Percy tucked the blade into his jacket pocket. But was too late. A voice rang out behind him, it's pitch high and sweet.<br>"I knew it! Why do you cut yourself?"  
>He was doomed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hello. I just wanted to say thank you very much for FavoritingFollowing this story! **

**Shoutouts go to:**

**Harmonic Bunny**

**pedals-in-the-wind**

**Dragon Clan**

**Guest**

**awesomness (guest)**

** .31**

**Karategirl 199903**

**Ryno2626**

**Yukibrooke**

**Inv2**

**Uznmaki Gohan (like the username. Dragon Ball Z anyone?)**

**Spachi**

**Howlsong13**

**Mio-Soldatino**

**Wild-writer-32**

**Currency rotation specialist**

**HeadUpHeartStrong**

**Guesswho202020**

**Hoozemy**

**The Falchon Warrior**

**DarkxxxRuler**

**bre-seaspawn**

**LovLoganLermanLLL**

**Alugo09**

**Gretathegrape**

**Percyjackson1934**

**CaleoShipper**

**SheildPatronus**

**BanannaWombat 221**

**Percy Nightshade**

**Srkatlatqueen**

**Warmachineroks**

**Thehobbiter**

**Shadow hunter Demigod1**

**My inbox exploded thanks to you guys! **

**While you wait for me to update, please check out my other story, The Olympian Exchange. I try to update every week at least twice, so yeah.**

**Sayonara!**

**-HuntingStarlight**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bruises**

**Chapter 3**

**Define float: define staying with you: define giving you room to grow**

* * *

><p>Annabeth was furious. She saw the blood staining his green jumper russet, and she just couldn't stand it anymore. She screamed at him. What she didn't expect was his answer.<p>

"So? What does it mean to you? Why do you even care?" His hands were clenched in fists, trembling with an emotion that she couldn't place. Percy's back was to her, and she grabbed a his arm, and yanked hard. Annabeth heard his gasp of pain as his wound opened a little bit more, and he whirled to face her, his sea colored eyes glassy and dark. Rain began to pour around the two, and Annabeth whispered to him,  
>"Percy, I care because you're my friend. Please don't push me away. I want to help. I want to know why. Friends are forever, remember?" She could feel the hot tears burning in her eyes, threatening to fall. But she didn't care. Right then, grey met green. Right then, only they existed. His eyes began to water a little and he whispered back, his voice trembling.<br>"I do it because I'm weak. I can't handle it. I can't handle what they do to me. I do it because I don't know what else to do. But, I don't need your pity." His eyes told a different story though. They told of pain, and harassment. They screamed at her, asking her, pleading her to tell him why she had abandoned him. Asked why she had left him to fend for himself, all alone in a new country. The green eyes swirled, and Annabeth wanted to cup his face in her hands and give him back everything. She wanted to give him his confidence. Wanted to give him back himself. Could she give him all of that? Revive his soul? Annabeth realized that leaving him had been her biggest mistake. He had needed that emotional support. Percy had still been the "kid from Greece", and he could hardly speak up in class, he was so shy. He had had trouble speaking English, and would occasionally write his homework in Greek. After she had left him-she, his buoy-he had sunk. He had shrunk into himself. And now, he was just a shell of the brave, loyal, sarcastic, charismatic boy that she had met in sixth grade. She lunged forward, shocking Percy, and pulled him into a hug, whispering apologies into his chest. And they stood there, on a sidewalk in Manhattan, in the rain. But they had each other. Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth and Percy. They were best friends, and they had let a person change that. But never again, Annabeth vowed. She would never let this happen again.

Then, the rain began to come down in sheets, and Annabeth shrieked in surprise, and the cold liquid tunneled down her back, and she pulled back from Percy, her previously dry coat, now sopping wet with rain water. In the distance, thunder boomed, and lightning crackled.  
>"Come on! My house it two blocks away. We need to get out of this rain!" And Annabeth could have sworn she heard a low chuckle come from Percy, but pelted down the street, with Percy running behind her, his backpack resting on his head as an attempt to shield himself from the watery onslaught.<p>

* * *

><p>Percy caught up to Annabeth, when she skidded to a stop in front of a townhouse with a grey door. She pulled a keychain from her pocket, and fumbled with it, until she grabbed a key made of some silvery metal. Jamming it into the lock, she stomped inside, beckoning Percy to come in, and announced,<br>"I'm home! And I brought a friend!" That was the second time that she had called him a friend since 9th grade, and Percy had to admit that it felt good. Being friends again felt good. It made him feel warm on the inside, and he smiled. But the smile slid off of his face as soon as it had appeared. Thundering footsteps echoed throughout the hall, and two boys with brown hair and brown eyes came barreling in, holding Lego figurines. Annabeth, wringing out her honey blonde locks, flipped them over her shoulder, and waved at the twins.  
>"Bobby, Matthew, this is Percy. Percy, these two are Bobby and Matthew, my brothers. Guys, Percy's going to stay here until the storm passes, OK? So, just go play with your Legos in your room. We've got homework." Percy started to protest, but she shot him a look that said,<br>_Don't argue._  
>She shooed them away, and they scampered away, whispering things to the other. Shedding her shoes and coat, he followed suit, and treaded lightly up the stairs. Percy followed Annabeth into her room, and watched silently as the blonde tossed her backpack carelessly onto her bed. The rain was heavy on the windowpane, casting shadows across the room.<br>"So!" Annabeth clasped her hands.  
>"Do you want to start on some homework? And, before you say that you can't stay- don't give me that look Perseus Jackson. I know you. I'm calling your mom to tell her." Percy felt his jaw fall to the floor, reminiscent of a fish.<br>"What-how-huh?" He stuttered aimlessly, confused. Annabeth smirked, zipping open the front pocket of his bag. She pulled out his phone, and began dialing Ms. Jackson's number. Percy just stood there, dumbfounded as she chattered with his mother, then shut the phone off. Her expression grew grave, as she sat down on her bed, and motioned for him to sit it the clear desk chair across from her.  
>"I want answers Jackson. Now."<br>Faking confusion.  
>"Answers to what? The English homework? Because you're asking the wrong guy."<br>Frustration.  
>"No! Not the English homework! You know what I'm talking about!"<br>More fake confusion.  
>"I do?"<br>Annabeth groaned.  
>"Fine. You leave me no choice." She leaned forward and kissed him full on the lips. Sea green eyes widened with shock, but began to kiss back. She pulled back, breathless, and stared at the red-faced teen in front of her.<br>"Now will you tell me?" Her breath tickled across his ear.  
>"W-w-what? Uh, sure?" Annabeth sat back onto her bed, satisfied.<br>"Well, I guess I can't exactly explain it. My father died when I was in fifth grade, and I was there when he died. It was horrifying. I've gotten night terrors ever since that night. Five months later, after school ended, we moved to America to start anew. I guess it really didn't help. Then, in ninth grade, Luke started to hurt me. He'd call me a bastard, and well, beat me up. It was pretty hard. I guess I just snapped. I cut myself that first night, and it just numbed everything. It's like taking a drug-once you start, it's nearly impossible to stop. But it helps." He leaned back into the chair, his eyes shut to her, unwilling to show the swirling emotions tumbling through him. But, warmth enveloped him, and soon, she was hugging him. Percy sat there, stiffly, awkwardly. Annabeth sensed the tensing of his posture, and let go of him. She stepped back, and cleared her throat.  
>"Well. Um maybe we should-"<br>"Yeah we should probably-" Annabeth pulled out the worksheet for Trig, and said,  
>"Pull yours out. We've got a a lot to do." Percy realized that this was her way of saying, "If you don't want to talk about it now, I can wait until you're comfortable to open up." And that was OK, Percy decided. It was OK.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And that's chapter 3! Thank you to all that reviewed, favorited, and followed!<strong>

**Shoutouts go to:**

**All of you awesome people who reviewed, favorited, and followed! **

**I can't tell anymore who I put in the last chapter, and who I should put in this one. I have waaayyyyy to many emails in my account.**

**Oh well.**

** Keep shining!**

** -HuntingStarlight**


	4. Chapter 4

Bruises

Chapter Four

A House Full of Laughter

* * *

><p>Annabeth watched as he concentrated on the Trig homework. Percy'd often get flustered, due to the fact that he was dyslexic, and had trouble reading the numbers, but Annabeth helped him. The night bore on, and soon Annabeth heard her stepmother call,<br>"Annabeth? It's dinner time!" Percy fell out of the chair in surprise, landing on the floor with an audible thump. Breaking into giggles, Annabeth collapsed into her bedcovers, gasping for air.  
>"S-s-sure! I'll be right down!" She dissolved into giggles again, flopping aimlessly on her bed. Percy was still on the floor, looking shell shocked.<br>"W-aaaahhhhtttt? What the-huh?" His face was slack, so Annabeth just mimicked him, and he snapped out of it soon enough. He picked himself up with whatever dignity that he had left. Annabeth shakily lifted herself off of the wrinkled bedspread, and tramped out the door, her blonde hair swishing behind her.

* * *

><p>Percy was embarrassed to say the least. He'd fallen off of the swiveling chair pretty fast after Ms. Chase, Annabeth's stepmother had called for dinner. So, he found himself sitting at the dark wooded dining table, pushing green beans around his empty plate. An awkward atmosphere cloaked all attempts on conversation, and Percy was really sure that the twins, Bobby and Matthew were plotting something. Annabeth was staring at the ceiling like it held all the secrets of the universe, and honestly, Percy couldn't blame her for finding the ceiling more interesting than the conversation-well, lack of conversation. Then, his phone rang. The twins yelled, and Annabeth leapt out of her chair, and Percy did a brilliant thing-he fell out of the chair. Again. The table erupted into laughter. Yeah, this was better than an empty house, Percy decided. This was a lot better.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And that's chapter 4! Sorry about the length, but I wanted to end it there. And, of course thank you all so much for reviewing, favoriting and following! You guys rock!<strong>

**Keep shining,**

** Star, AKA, HuntingStarlight**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**To love is to learn loss**

* * *

><p>Euphoria never lasts long.<p>

For Percy, happiness was a fleeting emotion. One moment it was there, the next, gone.

And he hated it.

Nothing good ever lasted for him, and Monday was clear proof.

Annabeth was chatting with Luke by his locker, giggling her blonde head off at something he had said.

Jealousy reared its ugly head.

At lunch, he made his way back to the wisteria tree in the yard.

He went home that day with a spilt lip, a sprained wrist, and a trail of bruises speckling his chest.

And for the first time in a long time, it actually hurt.

The hollowness had returned, its poisonous venom coursing through his veins. The army knife twinkled on his oak-wood desk, and his heart ached again.

Percy realised that he hated how he felt.

He hated feeling happy.

He hated feeling sad.

He hated feeling the hollowness.

He hated the pain.

And he snapped.

Later that night, Annabeth heard sirens wailing as an ambulance tore up the street.

The No.2 pencil fell with a thunk onto her white-paint desk.

Annabeth ran down the hallway of their townhouse, and flicked the television on. A reporter stood in front of an apartment building, the ambulance flickering blue, white, and red behind her.  
>"-paramedics appeared on the scene, only to be greeted by a horrified neighbor, and a boy lying in a pool of his own blood.<br>It has been confirmed that the boy had stabbed himself in the chest with a Swiss Army Knife.  
>The boy in question has been acknowledged as Perseus "Percy" Jackson, from Goode's Academy for the Gifted.<br>It has also been notified that it seems like he has multiple lacerations on his arms, and bruises running up his chest." The brunette reporter turned to a sobbing woman with dark auburn hair, jeans and a sweater.  
>"Ma'am, could you tell us your relationship with Mr. Jackson?" The fall-haired woman hiccuped softly, and murmured,<br>"I'm his neighbor, Fern Reynolds."  
>"And how did you come to find him, Miss. Reynolds?"<br>"I-hic-heard a scream coming from-hic-the Jackson's apartment. The door was-hic-unlocked, but-hic-shut fully. I had promised-hic-Percy's mother that I'd-hic-watch over-hic-him. And I-I-I-I-" The woman burst into hysterical tears, and a paramedic came on screen and wrapped her in a blue blanket, whispering comforting words to her. The reporter turned back to the screen, and said solemnly,  
>"And that's all on the Jackson case. Back to you Gale."<p>

Annabeth had heard enough to feel sick to her stomach. Percy had stabbed himself, and she couldn't of done anything about it.  
>Her vow of protection?<p>

Pretty much crap right now.

He was in the hospital.

She had to see him.

She had to be there for him.

Especially since his mother was out of town.

Annabeth had her heart set.

Without a word to her stepmother, she filled a grey knapsack with an extra pair of clothing, her wallet and phone. Scribbling a note onto a stray Post-it, Annabeth hiked the knapsack strap up her shoulder, and slipped out the door, locking behind her and running into the night.

She'd caught a taxi to the hospital where he was. They weren't letting her in, so she camped out in the lobby, jiggling impatiently for the nurse to come and call her name.

And soon, they did.

Annabeth stepped inside of the pristine white room, and she gasped softly, seeing the black-haired teen wrapped in cloth, and tangled in wires.  
>A tube from his wrist connected him to a pouch of fluids.<br>Wires sprouted from his nose, making sure that he was breathing.  
>A heart monitor buzzed mournfully in the corner of the room.<br>And Annabeth's heart thudded painfully in her chest. She dropped her grey knapsack on the cold floors, and strode over to Percy, and perched on the edge of his hospital pallet, stroking his arm.  
>His messy ebony hair was matted with dried blood, and it fanned around him, covering the clean, white pillow beneath him.<br>His normally tanned skin was white pallor, and his chest rose and fell at an unhealthy rate.  
>He was deteriorating before her, and all she could do was watch with hope that he would make it out more alive than dead.<br>"Oh Percy. P-please..." Her voice cracked as salt-born tears dribbled over her vision, blurring it beyond recognition.  
>Crystal drops twinkled in the air as she tried to hide them.<br>They darkened the white sheets with despair.  
>She could only pray.<br>She would do that for him.

Because she loved him.

She loved him.

* * *

><p><strong>Annnndddd, that's chapter 5! <strong>

**I wanted to try something, and this was my test subject. Tell me if you spotted a change!**

**Also, I'd appreciate not being killed.**

**Shoutouts go to...**

**All of you awesome sauce people who reviewed!**

**(Did I just say awesome sauce? *shudders*)**

**Keep shining!**

**-Star, AKA HuntingStarlight**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Death**

**"While I die, the only thing that I can, and ever will hope for is that I have made a difference while I was on this Earth."**

**-HuntingStarlight**

* * *

><p>He could hear her crying softly.<p>

Why couldn't he move?

Why couldn't he see?

Where was-

It all came rushing back to him.

What he had done.

Oh crap, had he really done that?

Why was he so stupid?

He blinked, and when he opened his eyes, he was standing in the middle of...well, nowhere.

The walls were deep blue and black, stars dotting them and brightening the terrain.

Screens polluted the room, (if it could even be called that.) and on them flickered pictures.

Curious, Percy crept up to one of them, and realized,

_Holy Zeus, these are my memories._

A light was at the other side of the room, and Percy snorted.  
>"Well then. I see that we're going for the cliché, "light-at-the-end-of-the-tunnel-when-you're-close-to-dying" shtick. Very original." He drawled sarcastically.<br>But, either way, Percy knew that he had to wake up.

It was either that, or die.

But...did he really want to wake up?

Outside, he had his mom, Grover, (even though he was in Jamaica.) and...Annabeth.

Her curling honey-blonde hair.

Her mesmerizing stormy-grey orbs.

Her laugh.

Her smile.

The way she chewed on her bottom lip whenever she was concentrating.

When she rambled on about a good book that she had been reading.

Whenever she talked about her dreams of becoming an architect.

She was beautiful.

And he loved her.

Love...

He

Loved

Annabeth.

He took to his feet, running away from the blinding light, and towards the hiccuping sobs, towards her.

He ran towards Annabeth.

As he reached the sobs, the darkness swallowed him, and the world tuned into focus.

He could feel his heart pounding painfully slow.

No. No. NO!

It was stopping.

No. He couldn't die!

Not now.

He had to keep pushing.

He had to get to her.

He couldn't give up again.

Couldn't let himself slip that far.

Not when Percy had Annabeth.

Letting out a defiant roar, (yeah, he realized how lame that probably was,) Percy charged forward.

He broke through.

And now, all he had to do was wake up.

Yeah, that was going to prove a bit troublesome. Percy didn't exactly have a great track record when it came to waking himself up.

He struggled and struggled underneath the bonds of darkness that began to pull him under again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>No. Not now!<strong>_

Those unspoken words tainted Annabeth's tongue.

He was flatlining.

**_He was almost dead._**

The sobs overtook her, and she curled up into herself.

Why weren't any of the doctors trying to help?

Answer: They thought that he was a lost cause. He was almost dead any way.

All but Apollo, a blond haired, blue eyed doctor who happened to be Percy's cousin.

He was in there, against his boss's wishes, trying to keep the sea-green eyed teen going.

**_It wasn't working._**

* * *

><p>Percy could feel somebody trying to help him.<p>

He was drifting in and out of consciousness.

He could hear the slowing beat of his heart.

The frantic voice that was familiar, yet unknown.

His strangled, rasping breaths.

The sound of the scissors of Fate.

He couldn't hold on.

.

.

.

.

He let go.

He took in his last breaths

**_He..._**

* * *

><p><strong>And, Chapter 6!<strong>

**You must all hate me so much right now.**

**I just killed (maybe) Percy, and updated twice in one day.**

**It's both a miracle and a sin.**

**I suck.**

**Thank you for reading, and reviewing, and favoriting and following.**

**I'm leaving you on my first cliffhanger ever.**

**I feel sick.**

**Keep shining!**

**-HuntingStarlight.**

**P.S. I'm now scared that some of you will kill me in my sleep.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Love**

**"Love is infinite."**

**-Unknown**

* * *

><p><em>He...<em>

_He..._

_He...jolted awake._

His eyes shot open, and he gulped down a shuddering breath.

It hurt to breathe.

Was somebody sitting on his chest?

_Why...why...who?_

_Where was he?_

_Was he in the hospital?_

Damn it, his head was spinning.

Everything looked fuzzy.

Gods, why did his chest hurt so much?

The world shot into high definition, and Percy could see a blond man in a white lab coat stained with blood, and blue scrubs.

_His name..._

Percy couldn't place the man's name.

Andrew? Athens? Ackerman?

It started with an A, right?

He lifted up his hand, but he couldn't lift it that far.

Something yanked it back.

Oh. It was an IV cord.

The fluids raced through the clear tube, and Percy winced as he began to sit up.

The doctor yelped, and pushed him down.

"Percy! You really shouldn't be trying to sit up! Lie down!"

He really couldn't struggle, could he? Percy sighed, and let himself to be pushed back down into the clinic pallet.

_What had happened?_

Percy was really confused. He had no idea how he had gotten here. Who was this doctor? He was familiar, yet, the memory was fuzzy and distant.

What was wrong with him?

The blond-haired doctor smiled at him.  
>"It's good to see that you pulled through 'cuz. You had me worried."<p>

This man was his cousin?

Oh yeah! This was Apollo, the doctor of the family.  
>"Sorry, Apollo," He croaked. His head began to spin again, and the heart monitor in the corner began to go insane, beeping and buzzing.<p>

The world was turning dark again.

_No!_

_Not again!_

_He couldn't let them..._

_Couldn't..._

_Not again!_

He snapped his eyes open, and Apollo looked at him, worried.  
>The blond doctor took Percy by the shoulders, and sat him up.<br>"I think maybe I should've let you sit up. You're losing air, even with the ventilator. Just...just stay put, OK? I'm going to go get another doctor."  
>He ran out of the room, lab coat fanning out behind him.<br>Percy turned his head to look around the white room, and saw a head of curled blonde tresses from the window.

Wait a second.

Was that Annabeth?

_Why was she here?_

Percy pushed himself up unsteadily again, craning his neck to look out the window.  
>At the same time, Annabeth swiveled around in the hard plastic chair, and saw Percy.<br>Her eyes widened, stormy grey orbs filling with shock.  
>He gave her a weak smile, and she glared at him.<br>Holy Aphrodite, she was beautiful.

.

.

.

...Even though she looked like she wanted to kill him.

Damn, he was screwed once he got out of the hospital, wasn't he?

Well, he'd cross that bridge once it came.

For now, he'd just settle with flashing her a peace sign.

Yup, he was soooo dead.

* * *

><p>Annabeth was pissed and relieved at the same time.<p>

She had no idea how it was possible to feel that way.

Almighty Gods of Olympus, what was Perseus Jackson doing to her?

She really did love him, didn't she?

She loved the way he always stuck his tongue out just a little bit when he concentrated.

She loved the way he always tried to break his limits whenever he tried.

She loved watching him ride Blackjack.

His messy, raven-feather hair.

His mesmerizing, swirling, hypnotizing sea-green eyes.

The way he perked up at certain things.

His nickname for her, Wise Girl.

Gods, she was becoming such a sap.

Percy Jackson was a dead man walking.

Once he got out of that damn hospital room, of course.

The cheeky, idiotic, sarcastic...urghhhhh.

Annabeth felt like pulling her hair out.  
>She still felt pissed and relieved.<br>Pissed because that he had made her worry.  
>Relieved because...he was alive.<br>He hadn't died.  
>He was still with her.<br>She had him.

She wouldn't let this happen again.

_Never._

_Again._

_Because when you love somebody, you'll even stop time for them._

Percy was glad that she looked happy.

_He'd do anything for her._

_Even hold up the world._

_Because when you love someone, you'll even hold up the sky for them._

_They loved each other._

_Percy and Annabeth_

_Annabeth and Percy_

* * *

><p><strong>And, that's Chapter 7!<strong>

**I was inspired to make you guys think that Percy was dead by another fanfic.**

**I hope that I didn't make any of you cry**

**I really hated myself.**

**Thank you to all of you brilliantly shining people who have reviewed, favorite/followed.**

**You may not know it, but you are all making me feel brilliant.**

**Thank you all so much from the bottom of my heart.**

**The story's not over yet.**

**But, we're at a checkpoint.**

**I love you all.**

**Please, keep shining for yourselves, and for me.**

**Keep shining for your loved ones**

**Keep shining for everybody you've met.**

_ We all need a shoulder to cry on, a light to guide us. _

**You guys have been that for me, and for this story.**

**Just Keep Shining**

** -Star, AKA HuntingStarlight.**


	8. Excerpt from Chapter 8

**Bruises**

**Chapter 8**

**Back then Gone**

* * *

><p>It was one month after the "incident".<p>

One month since they realized that they loved each other.

Not much had changed.

Yet somehow everything was different.

Percy had become more like the person Annabeth had known in sixth grade.

He was beginning to find himself again.

It made Annabeth happy to see him smile.

Made her glad to feel the tingles that ran down her back, and the flush that crept up her cheeks whenever Percy brushed against her, or slipped up.

She liked this version of him.

But, she still couldn't forget that the dark part of him, the part of him that had been in control since 9th grade was still there.

It showed sometimes.

But not as often anymore.

Today, she sat on the steps of the school building, staring up at the warm sky.

It was spring in New York City.

And yet, it was unnaturally warm.

Gods, it was stifling, and her jumper wasn't helping at all.

She stared up at the sky, which was a marvelous robin's-egg blue. Then a shadow blotted her vision, and Annabeth scowled.  
>"Aww, c'mon Annie, don't scowl. You look much prettier without a scowl."<p>

This just made her scowl deeper.

Lately, Luke had been acting like a grade A class ass.

He'd pick on Percy whenever she wasn't around.

How she knew?

At least one of her friends was in Percy's class at a time.

Pretty convenient for spying, yeah?

Maybe.

Sighing agitatedly, Annabeth rolled her eyes.  
>"Buzz off Luke. And, don't call me Annie. It's Annabeth. Anna-beth." The shadow reeled back, and retreated, leaving Annabeth to her musings.<p>

* * *

><p>Percy fingered the necklace case in his pocket.<p>

Should he give it to her?

Maybe he should-

No. He had put this off for too long.

Now, or never.

* * *

><p>Here he went.<p>

* * *

><p>In the shadows, a hand wavered and steadied on the trigger of a gun.<p>

He had orders.

If he disobeyed, what would happen?

But, he wanted to shoot.

Shoot the kid before he could recover fully.

He pulled the trigger.

A gunshot pierced through the air.

The deed was done.

Yet he felt sick to his stomach.

It wasn't the kid's fault that the Olympians had troubles with Kronos.

Nor was it his fault, or in his knowledge that he was currently the sole heir to the entire Olympian Industries.

Gloved hands threw down the gun.

Hands trembled as he watched blood seep into the ground.

Luke Castellan had just shot Percy Jackson.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh wow.<strong>

**Wow, you all must hate me... But this is just an excerpt from Chapter 8**

**Just to satisfy all of the monsters.**

**Hehe,**

** -Ren AKA HuntingStarlight**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bruises**

**Chapter 8**

**Back then Gone**

* * *

><p>It was one month after the "incident".<p>

One month since they realized that they loved each other.

Not much had changed.

Yet somehow everything was different.

Percy had become more like the person Annabeth had known in sixth grade.

He was beginning to find himself again.

It made Annabeth happy to see him smile.

Made her glad to feel the tingles that ran down her back, and the flush that crept up her cheeks whenever Percy brushed against her, or slipped up.

She liked this version of him.

But, she still couldn't forget that the dark part of him, the part of him that had been in control since 9th grade was still there.

It showed sometimes.

But not as often anymore.

Today, she sat on the steps of the school building, staring up at the warm sky.

It was spring in New York City.

And yet, it was unnaturally warm.

Gods, it was stifling, and her jumper wasn't helping at all.

She stared up at the sky, which was a marvelous robin's-egg blue. Then a shadow blotted her vision, and Annabeth scowled.  
>"Aww, c'mon Annie, don't scowl. You look much prettier without a scowl."<p>

This just made her scowl deeper.

Lately, Luke had been acting like a grade A class ass.

He'd pick on Percy whenever she wasn't around.

How she knew?

At least one of her friends was in Percy's class at a time.

Pretty convenient for spying, yeah?

Maybe.

Sighing agitatedly, Annabeth rolled her eyes.  
>"Buzz off Luke. And, don't call me Annie. It's Annabeth. Anna-beth." The shadow reeled back, and retreated, leaving Annabeth to her musings.<p>

* * *

><p>Percy fingered the necklace case in his pocket.<p>

Should he give it to her?

Maybe he should-

No. He had put this off for too long.

Now, or never.

* * *

><p>Here he went.<p>

* * *

><p>In the shadows, a hand wavered and steadied on the trigger of a gun.<p>

He had orders.

If he disobeyed, what would happen?

But, he wanted to shoot.

Shoot the kid before he could recover fully.

He pulled the trigger.

A gunshot pierced through the air.

The deed was done.

Yet he felt sick to his stomach.

It wasn't the kid's fault that the Olympians had troubles with Kronos.

Nor was it his fault, or in his knowledge that he was currently the sole heir to the entire Olympian Industries.

Gloved hands threw down the gun.

Hands trembled as he watched blood seep into the ground.

Luke Castellan had just shot Percy Jackson.

* * *

><p>"...We're losing him!"<p>

"Hold on!"

"Get the defibrillator pads, STAT!"

"Marisa, hurry!"

"Apollo, it's not stabilizing!"

"No...no...Perce, you'd better hang on.  
>Hear me? HANG ON!"<p>

"Who shot him?"

"NOT NOW! HE'S ALMOST GONE!"

"But sir...the damage-"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CURRENTLY GIVE A SHIT ABOUT THE DAMAGE PAPERWORK THAT WE HAVE TO FILL OUT?"

"Sir we're almost at the hospital. Operations to remove the bullet are to be started immediately. Life support is ready for his arrival."

"...Alright then."

"Sir..."

"What?"

"There's something in his hand."

"Wait-what? Something in his...what's this?"

_Oh Percy._

_Please pull through_.

* * *

><p>Sirens wailed as an ambulance tore up the streets of the city, and into a hospital.<br>Unloading him, all the people could spot was a hand that was clenched over something, and a whole lot of blood.  
>The stretcher was rushed into the hospital, and into an operating room.<p>

Life support. Check.

Now all that they could hope for was that the operation would succeed.

* * *

><p>When Percy opened his eyes, he was sitting.<p>

Well, honestly, it was more like lying down.

He was underneath a cherry blossom tree, its spring petals blowing across the forest that he was in.

It seemed empty except for bunches of fireflies that dipped and danced, despite the broad daylight.

_Where was he?_

The last thing that he could remember was hearing a gunshot, then a piercing pain in his chest, and a wail floating in the air.

No...he'd been shot?

_W-why?_

Who'd want to shoot him?

Why was **_HE_** so important that he had to be shot?

Did this mean that he was dead?

"No, not quite. You're not dead yet my dear." A voice answered his question.  
>Turning around, Percy unsteadily rose to his feet, looking around the forest.<br>"Ah-ah-ah. Over her Mr. Jackson."  
>The voice came from his left, and he saw her.<p>

She wasn't here right?

Wasn't this just a dream?

A woman with chocolate colored hair and eyes smiled at him from a tree limb, her smile crinkling the skin around her eyes.  
>"In a way, I suppose that this is a dream. But, I'm not here to keep you company. I'm here to ask you why you should be allowed another chance.<br>What unfinished business could you possibly have left on Earth?"

"So this isn't the Underworld?"

"No. Quite the contrary. We are currently in a space between life and death, time and space, and so on. But never mind that. What business do you have left on Earth? What are you trying to live for?" 

"I really don't want to tell you unless I know your name."

"Well, Percy, my name is Melody Pond. I am an angel. Now, are you able to tell me why we should either pass you onto the next life, or allow you back to Earth?"

"I have no idea what qualifies as an acceptable answer for this kind of question, but I guess-no I know that I want-no need to go back. I need to see Annabeth. I know this may sound weird to you, but I never...told her that I loved her. I don't know if she feels the same way, but I'd like at least to say that to her before I...well, y'know. Pass on to the next life." He finished, a pink blush dusting his cheeks.

"Well, Mr. Jackson, I will have you know that that-that is a very good reason. If you love Annabeth so much-so much that you'd try and delay your passing just to say that you love her before you're gone for good-well, I think that qualifies. Take this." She pressed a pink sakura blossom into his hand, and said,  
>"Just hold onto this, and imagine your soul reappearing into your body. Imagine going home. Think about your life. If you think hard enough, the blossom will take you there."<p>

A glow enveloped the glade.

_**He was gone.**_

* * *

><p>In the hospital room, the support equipment was going crazy.<p>

Heart-rate monitors flat-lined, then picked up a beat again.

The ventilator stopped filtering air.

Life support was losing touch with him.

But then-

Eyes snapped open.

How long had he been out?

_**A day or two?**_

_**A week?**_

_**A month?**_

_'Thank you Melody Pond._

_I wouldn't be alive right now without your help.'_

The wooden door burst open, revealing two nurses, and Apollo.

Seeing the black haired boy's amused expression, Apollo sighed with relief, and began to unhook the ventilation mask from Percy's face.  
>"Y'know what? It's good to see you up and alive 'cuz. You get into way too many close calls."<p>

Percy laughed.  
>"Trust me, I know."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hello all!<strong>

**Wow, checking my comments section, I realized that you all are probably pissed at me for the excerpt.**

**Whoopie. I shot Percy.**

**Hah.**

**I got a total of 12 death threats.**

**Woohooo!**

**Heh. Shoutouts go to all who reviewed, and favorited and followed, including the death threats.**

**My dear guest, please, you're going to catch flies.**

**I hope none of you died.**

**Keep shining,**

** Ren, AKA, HuntingStarlight**

**Sayonara!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bruises **

**Um...**

* * *

><p>Kronos.<p>

Who was Kronos?

Percy was having blackouts again, and honestly, all he could remember was his father yelling for him to "stay away from Kronos."

Wasn't Kronos that king titan that ate all of his kids?

Ahh, yeah.

NOT.

How the hell were you supposed to stay away from a nonexistent...thing?

Kronos.

And...done.

No more thinking about crime lords or children-eating titans.

Attack on Titan had enough of that to last Percy a lifetime.

And they had a second season coming too.

WHAT THE HECK?

Percy fell back onto the hospital pallet, bored as hell. He'd been unconscious for almost a month-in a coma, Apollo had said.

His reaction?

Oh...yeah.

He really didn't have one except for laughing like a moron over this video of a cat getting spooked by a lizard half and hour later.

All in all, he was going stir-crazy.

GARGHHH, he even missed school.

* * *

><p>He started school again next Monday.<p>

It had taken a crap-ton of begging, and then a whole crap-ton more.

Suffice to say, it worked.

He was walking down the halls of Goode Academy, with a hoodie on over his school-issued uniform.

Yet, he couldn't somehow ignore the stares.

Everywhere.

So many people.

And they were all looking at him.

Staring at him.

Wondering.

He'd been shot.

He'd almost died.

Why couldn't there be any normalcy in his life?

For as long as he could remember, his family had been a little odd. His father was at work fourteen hours a day. His mother had worked too, just only on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. His father always stuck his tongue out at the television whenever Hades, Zeus, Hera, or Athena came up on the news.

He'd handed that habit down to Percy.

Percy could still remember when his father had been killed.

It had been late at night, a week after fifth grade had ended.  
>Percy had been in the car with his dad, as they drove down the highway to Athens. The duo had been out picking up groceries for Percy's mom. All of a sudden, the car jerked to a stop, and men dressed in black shot out of nowhere. It was almost like they were ninjas. Percy's father had pulled out a gun from the compartment that he had told the boy never to touch. Gunshots echoed in the air, and Percy felt blood trickled down his face as one of the bullets from the men grazed past his cheek. Turning to him, the older man whispered in his son's ear,<br>"Percy please. Go hide somewhere. Whatever you do, stay away from Kronos. Please Percy, go. GO!" Percy had run behind one of the bushes on the roadside, trembling in the summer air.

He'd never forget how they killed him.

He'd never erase the image from his mind.

Percy knew that he would always remember how the droplets of red blood flew past him, how they shattered against his skin.  
>How the men began to search for him.<br>How he heard a scream pierce through the air, and he realized that it was his.  
>He knew he'd remember how the police sirens wailed as they tore up the streets, and how fast the men ran.<p>

They never found the men.

And Percy never told a soul about what his father's final words were.

Not a soul aside from him knew how his father had died.

But it had scarred him for life.

Percy shook the flashing images from his mind, and pushed on to his locker. Annabeth was waiting for him there, and she smiled at him, and waved. Piper and Hazel were standing with her, grinning like Cheshire Cats.  
>"Hey Percy, what's up?"<br>Percy shrugged, slowly inching towards his locker, because honestly, the wide ear-to-ear smiles were sort of creeping him out.

You only got looks like that when somebody was either a) going to prank you, or b) going to tell somebody you hated a deep, dark secret that they had somehow unearthed.

Ah social scales in high school sucked serious shit.  
>(Wow, he was getting a mouth.)<p>

Banging the combination into the lock, Percy opened his locker, placing his backpack gingerly inside, as to not break its fragile contents.

Yes, he, Percy Jackson was going to ask Annabeth Chase out.

You could practically see the nervousness radiating off of him.

Yeah, high school rocked.

* * *

><p><strong>Praise Ciel Phantomhive, I got it done!<strong>

**Guys, I am so sorry about the late update.**

**I was not dead, only in Mexico.**

**Still, complete bollocks. **

**The bloody WiFi cost money!**

**And, since I write from my phone, and I don't have an International Calling plan, no LTE either.**

**Sorrrryyyyy.**

**Yeah, I have no idea what exactly this chapter was trying to achieve. Maybe a set up for a big blow up.**

**Or, maybe it's a filler.**

**DUN DUN DUNNNN.**

**Also, thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows!**

**You guys rock!**

**Keep shining!**

** Ren, AKA, HuntingStarlight**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bruises**

**Guns and Glass Owls**

* * *

><p>Percy had no idea of what the hell he was doing.<p>

It was during lunch, and he was outside the school yard, holding the "fragile object"

Annabeth walked behind him, her blonde ponytail buffeted by the rough breeze brought on by the upcoming storm. A thunderstorm was brewing in, the bitter thoughts of millions riding on its breath. "So...what's up?" Both were awkward, one fidgeting with a stray lock of honey blonde curls, and the other toying with the box in his hands.  
>"Annabeth...um...I was wondering if you...would want to...um...here." He shoved the rectangular container into her unclenched hands, blushing a deep, crimson red.<br>"W-what? What's-"  
>"Just open it!"<br>"I'm going to!"  
>"Oh...OK."<br>"Yeah..." Grasping the white ribbon in her left palm, she unraveled the silky cloth, and pried open the box, smiling at the trinket inside.

It was a glass owl, the dark lighting from the sun reflecting off of it, shimmering iridescent rainbow hues.

Yes, now the two of them were blushing.  
>"Yes! YES! He grew a pair! Piper, you see that? HE GREW A PAIR! THEY'RE BLUSHING! FUCK YES! The sexual tension was beginning to build up!" Leo's voice rose to a crescendo, as the blonde and black haired duo whipped around to face the elf-like Latino that was dancing out of the bush.<br>"Wow...Leo, that was such a cock-block." Nico had stepped out of the bush as well, a few stray twigs and leaves floating in the pitch ocean of his hair.  
>"Nuh-uh! A cock-block only happens when-"<br>"LEO! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Piper had stormed out of the shrubbery, her school uniform wrinkle-free and multi-colored eyes dark with a murderous intent flickering in them.  
>"Shit. Human shield!"<br>Leo had thrown the goth Italian in front of him in a half-hearted attempt to guard himself from Piper's glare.  
>Annabeth stuck her free hand in front of her mouth, muffling the giggles, while Percy just laughed plainly in the open, pointing a slender finger at the trio.<br>The bell signaling the end of the lunch period rang out, its mechanical sound startling the rest of the "flock" out of the bushes, and into the school.  
>Standing on her tip-toes, (which annoyed her to no end,) Annabeth whispered into Percy's ear,<br>"If that's your way of asking me out on a date, then the answer's yes. You can pick me up at seven by my house. A movie then pizza sound good?"  
>Startled, Percy backed away, and stared at her blankly.<br>"Uhh...sure. Seven. Movie and a pizza. Alright. See you then."

Once he got to his locker, Percy grinned, grabbing his binder out of his locker.

Tonight, it was going to be one hell of a storm.

* * *

><p>It was eight forty-six at night, and Percy and Annabeth were sitting at a local pizzeria, finishing off a slice of pizza.<p>

The movie had been pretty good, and the pizza was OK as well. But as the duo left the pizzeria, (after paying of course,) they walked down the concrete sidewalk, and a heavy rain began to pour.  
>"Remind you of anything?" Annabeth laughed as she looked at Percy, who was staring the sky as if it was a mutant panda bear.<br>Suddenly, a gunshot rang out into the silence of the rainy night, as screams echoed throughout the park. A group of men, all in black and wielding guns ran down the paths. The memory of his father's death flashing through the vicinity of his memory.

A click echoed throughout the night.

Percy whirled around.

One of the men was holding the barrel of his gun to the side of Annabeth's head, as the blonde girl trembled in the night air.  
>"Should we shoot?" One of the men leered up in Percy's face, his breath rancid and stale with the stench of cigars and pot.<br>"No. No. You can't shoot her. I'm NOT going to let you."  
>"Alright, kid, you're coming with us then." He turned to his other masked companion, and replied, "Let the blonde go."<p>

"NO!" Annabeth kicked the man restraining her in the family jewels, and another click resounded in the velvet dark night.

A second gunshot echoed through the night again, tainted with dying screams.

Death was in the air that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, shit, cliffhanger. <strong>

**No regrets.**

**Well, this is to make up for the lack of updates, and the fact that I love writing this story.**

**Thanks to all who are reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following this story!**

**I have an announcement. **

**I'm to be accepting questions from reviews and PMs. I'll be answering them in the authors notes, and don't worry, usernames will be kept secret if you want them to be.**

**Keep shining!,**

** Ren, AKA, HuntingStarlight**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bruises**

**~12~**

**The Truth...Sort Of**

* * *

><p>Standing above the dead body of one of their attackers was none other than Athena Parthenos, one of the fabled Olympians. She held a gun in one hand, and a cell phone in the other. Her onyx hair was knotted up in a thick, Greek-influenced bun, and her stormy grey eyes crackled with the force of an oncoming storm.<p>

"Did anybody get shot?" The imposing woman leered over the handful of assassins, and the black and blonde haired duo.

"N-no. Though..."

"Yes, I know Perseus. Annabeth will be fine, she is just unconscious. Now, step back, sea spawn. You are obviously incapable of fighting. One of my associates will be here shortly to gather the two of you." Sighing, like that explanation had been a total waste of her time, the lady-no Athena, had turned back to the black men, shoving her phone deep into the pocket of her trench coat. She killed without mercy, shooting through heads, smashing bones with earth breaking force, leaving Percy to wonder if she had any heart in her, but, come on.

Was he really going to say that out loud?

* * *

><p>Percy didn't know when he fell asleep, or where he was when he woke up. He was sleeping on a pallet, Annabeth's blonde hair splayed across his chest. Blushing red, Percy leapt up from the bed, and turned to find a man with neatly trimmed salt-n-pepper hair, like Paul, his soon-to-be-stepfather.<p>

"Ah, don't worry Percy. Nothing happened, you just fell asleep on the way-honestly, I don't blame you, you had a rough night. Sorry to say this, but it's only gonna get worse from here."

"H-how's it going to get worse? Nobody's gonna die...right?" The man grimaced. "Can't say Percy," he stuck out his hand, "Hermes Cadexceus. It's a pleasure to finally meet Uncle Po's son."

_Who? Uncle...Po? His dad? _

_ "_Who's...Uncle...Po?" Hermes looked at him skeptically.

"You don't know? Poseidon Olympian, one of the three sons of Kronos?"

"We're still talking about my dad right? Y'know, the one that would yell at the TV whenever Zeus or Athena came up on it...right?" Hermes sighed, and sat down on the couch adjacent from the bed.

"Sit down," he patted the cushion next to him, "We've got a lot to talk about." -

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Sorry bout the late update; I'm currently posting from my phone...Thus, the crappy editing. Yeah...so I had a bout of writer's block that took for fricking ever to get over, I rewrote this chapter like 15 times. So, regular updates will return! Sorry for the length, I know, I know, Ren sucks. Ah, Bye! OK. Here's the thing. I need a Beta. (I have no idea how to get one though.) So, if somebody could PM me about it, I would be eternally grateful. Also, I'm holding a competition. Whoever wins, I'd like to enlist you as my Beta. Also, I need story prompts. I plan on starting a new PJO fanfic, seeing as I'm about to delete some of the ones that I dislike. So...prompts, and whoever can get me the best one, gets that story dedicated to them. (I know it's not much...sorry.)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Bruises **

**~13~**

**It All Ends. Tonight.**

* * *

><p>When Annabeth woke up, Percy was deep in conversation with Hermes Cadexceus, one of her mother's business partners.<p>

Snippets of the conversation floated in the air. "~my father? And you're my cousin? That's kind of weird..." The salt-n-pepper haired man laughed and patted Percy on the head.

Percy was Hermes' cousin? That was really a new development...

"I-I'll do it...I'll go with you...if only to protect Annabeth. And you promise, promise...she'll be safe...right? Please..." Annabeth's heart rose into her throat, and she jumped out of the soft bed-and oh man, her head was pounding-and she screamed.

"GOD I HATE YOU PERSEUS JACKSON. I...I HATE YOU!" She yelled at him, tears welling up in her eyes. Another stupid boy leaving her.

You just couldn't trust them, could you?

He stared at her, and she saw the lonely, scared boy from the beginning of the year in his eyes, and they tore at her soul...ripped it to shreds, and spat on it.

(And it was all she could do to keep herself from going after him five hours later as they dropped her off at her house, and Percy, the stupid bastard, sat in the backseat of the car, never meeting her gaze.)

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Five Years Later~ <em>**

A man, aged 23, sat in an office chair, facing the nighttime lights of California, his ebony black hair highlighted in the shadows of the room. A door creaked open, and another man, 22 walked in.

"We've got a new mission. Kronos's base has been located. You ready?" The man rose from the chair.

"Let's go."

Reflected off of the lights were hues of the ocean.

And not too far away, in a dorm on a college campus, Annabeth Chase woke up, drenched in cold sweat.

"Percy?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Ren here, sorry for the length, but I'm saying, that this is the final chapter of Bruises.<strong>

**Whoop! We made it! **

**Yes, I am going to be making a sequel, it's called, Scars. **

**Expect it soon! **

**Also, I'm looking for a beta! So, go to my profile if you're interested, I'm holding a competition.**

** Thank you all so much for this! I know we never reached the big 100, but I am so proud to say that we reached 97 reviews, and even more follows and favorites. You guys are really the best!**

**So, the sequel'll be up in less than a week! See ya!**

**-Ren.**


	14. AUTHORS NOTICE:PLEASE READ

AUTHORS NOTICE. Ohayo minna-san! Just checking in to say-Scars is up. Feel free to click the link to my profile and check it out, no? Well, that's all, so SAYONARA! 


End file.
